Salvotores dead, now what?
by icantthinkofanythinggood
Summary: Salvatores dead, the Leone family is dead. But the Leone family's death brings new life, in the form of the Cipriani family.
1. The beggining

**Authors notes**

**Before you get all mad and post bad reviews, let me clarify that i am aware of the fact that there is a story with the same premise as this one. The only reason im doing this is because I want to make another story, and in order for it to make sense, this story has to happen. You can think of my next fan fic as a sequel to to this one. As for the premise of the next story, well you will have to wait until this story is finished. I dont want anyone stealing the idea. So please be aware that I am not copying the other story, to tell you the truth i haven't even read the other story, i only read the description. And also in order to eliminate the possibility of confusion, the story is told from the perspective of Tony. So without further ado, heres the story. And please review. And of course i dont own GTA, or any of the characters.**

Salvotore is dead, so what now? That was the question all the members of the Leone family had been asking. The members of the Leone family now had no way of getting money seeing as they were pretty much out of a job. They didnt know what to do. The civilians on the other hand were overjoyed, "no more protection money!" cried the store owners in joy. "No more murder!" cried a woman. Salvotore Leone was the don of the Leone family, everyone knew that, but the police couldn't get enough evidence on him to convict him. Now they didn't have to, there job had been done by a man named Claude Speed. Claude killed salvatore, thus disolving the Leone family. All the other mob families were also happy by Sals death. The Forelli and Sindacco family's could now try to take over. They were both the only other mob familys in Liberty city, but they always took a back seat to the Leone family. Not any more. Atleast, thats what they thought. That was before I stepped in, Tony Cipriani. I was salvotores right hand man, the Leone familys capo. I wasn't nessesarily happy with Sals death, but i did see the silver lining. Now maybe i could take over. "Maybe now is the time for the Cipriani family to come to power." I thought. "Salvatore dying put the Leone family in the coffin, his sun Joey taking over will put the nail in it. The kid never was very smart, so i guess that decides it. Im gonna take over Liberty city!" I remember shouting that into the sky, i thought it would be easy. After all, I've been working for the Leone family for years, i knew everything there was no know about the business. I should of known it would be harder then i thought.

I thought the best way to start would be to get some boys together, all the Leone family members trusted me so it shouldnt be to hard. And to tell you the truth it wasn't. Everyone knew that Joey would kill the Leone family, so a bunch of guys were happy to come with me. "You may not be able to take over the Leone family, but im sure you can start your own" is what Luigi told me. He thought the same way I did, I thought all i had to do was get a bunch of loyal guys, and then make them do all the dirty work. Threatening shop keepers for protection money, dealing drugs, someone to take care of the girls, that kind a stuff. Then it hit me, "where am I gonna get some girls?" I couldnt just walk up to one on the street and ask em to work for me, if they said yes then there pimp might prove trouble. "aww c'mon Tony, all you gotta do is beat the pimp up. or better yet send someone else to do it. Luigi could manage the girls like before, and Mickey could take care of any pimp that caused trouble." Easy stuff I thought. And it actually did start to work, within a week we had a bunch a girls on the street making money. Next up was protection. I decided to send Ray and Bobby to scare the shop keepers. They've both been working for the Leone family for a while, I never paid much attention to either of em till then. Within a month nearly all the girls on the street were mine ( I had to give Mickey a little extra money, he'd been shooting and punching pimps all month) and I had a bunch of stores paying me for protection. Things were quickly coming together. "within the year, the Cipriani family will be the biggest family in all of Liberty city!" Next stop was drugs, thats when things got difficult.

**Yeah I know its pretty short, but it was just a prologue. Tony is quickly coming up, he's got girls on the street, and several shops paying him for protection. Some of you might of noticed some grammar errors, such as Toni saying em instead of them, i did that because the story is told from his viewpoint, and i would think he would say things like "that kind a stuff" instead of "that kind of stuff". Its a small thing but i think it makes the story better. Dont worry the next chapter will be longer. Please review this so i know you guys like it/hate it. That will tell me whether or not I should continue.**


	2. A deal gone wrong

**Authors notes**

**Like i said in the last chapter, this one will be longer. In this chapter the actual plot is gonna start. Were gonna meet the main antagonist, who appeared im gts 3, and had a minor appearance in liberty city stories. He's not very notable so dont be surprised if you dont know who he is. Not much else to say other then enjoy the chapter entitled "Back from the dead" and please review. I do not own GTA or any characters featured in my story.**

It was Monday night, 1:00 A.M. I figured that would be the best time to make the exchange, no one would be out on Monday, and it was 1:00 in the morning, so most people were asleep. Its been around a month and a half since I started out, trying to build my own family, and things were going very smoothly. I managed to get enough money to buy some drugs, and I was waiting at the docks for the courier to arrive. For some reason I felt like doing this myself, so i didnt send anyone to get the stuff, i went by myself. That was a mistake. "where is this guy, hes 10 minutes late." I waited in the cold for the guy to come, i knew something was wrong, but right when i was about to leave he showed up. I still thought there might of been something up, but seeing as he was here, I figured I might as well buy the drugs. That was a mistake. I wasnt surprised that the courier was Miguel. He supposedly died before, he was impaled by a construction pole, but he survived death many times before that. Even by my own hands, 3 years ago when i tried to kill him he survived. So it wasnt surprising that he was alive. "back from the dead?" Was what i said to him. "Just like always" he replied, "heres the stuff, you got the money?" "right here" I said. It was supposed to be a simple transaction, i've done this a thousand times before when i worked for the Leone family, but it was different this time. Just like how it happened 3 years ago, the cops came in. "miguel you piece of shit!" i yelled, he set me up. I pulled out my 9mm. and put 3 bullets in his chest, I would of made sure he was dead, but the cops were on my tail. So i ran, just like i used to, before i was Salvetores capo, only this time it was different. I was out of shape, i got fat, ever since Sal made me his capo, I've stopped doing work, only ordering around others, so i was slow and tired. Before I knew it, I was face down on the ground. I thought i was going to die, but i didnt. I was arrested, and brought to a prison hospital. "Two gunshot wounds in the back. Luckily they seem to of missed any vital organs." Thats the first thing i heard when i woke up. In seconds i was asleep again. "sir, we have to preform surgery, the bullets seem to be stuck inside your body. Just inhale deeply and you wont feel a thing." The doctor put something over my mouth, and I was out. I woke up alone in a hospital room, my stomach and chest full of stitches. I had know idea what to do.

"Oh god, oh my fucking god! They got evidence on me, they had to of taped the deal. Im going to jail." I was in a panic, I didnt want to go to jail. I had to do something, I had to get the evidence, and kill all the witnesses. But first, I had to get out of that hospital. I tried to move to stand, but I was met with a seering pain in my chest. I couldnt move, the pain was unbearable. But I had to, I saw a window, "I can get out of here, I just gotta get out the window." I thought. So I pushed through my pain, I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming, only to be met with defeat. I was 3 stories high. In my condition, I wouldnt have a chance getting down, so i sat down and thought about what to do. Thats when it hit me, " wheres my phone!" i yelled inside my head, I couldnt make any noise. If they found out I was awake i wouldnt have a chance getting out. Eventually I noticed a phone on the wall, and immidiantly called Luigi.

Luigi: "hello?"

Tony: "Luigi its me Toni, listen the deal got botched, the cops were all over and I was shot. Im in a hospital and I need you to get me out."

Luigi: "OK, what hospital."

Tony: "Hang on." I went over to the window again, and new I was in Sweeney general hospital in portland view. "Im in the Sweeney general hospital"

Luigi: "alright, so how do get you out?"

Tony: "Im on the top floor, I cant jump out its to far down. So you get one of the triad fish vans, or some big truck that i can jump on to, OK?

Luigi: alright I got it, I'll be there soon.

And soon enough he was, with a garbage truck. "Nows not the time to be picky, at least its high enough so I wont break my legs" I said to myself before jumping out, landing right on top of the truck with a loud "THUD." Luigi knew I was on top, and started driving. Luigi was smart, he didnt drive to fast, if he did I would of fell off, and he knew that. Soon we got to Luigi's club, and I jumped down. I figured they got the bullets out and I could take the stitches out eventually. So next was the hard part, we had to find out where the evidence was, destroy it, find out who the witnesses are, and silence them. I remembered all the cop cars I saw, there must a been a dozen of em. So that makes a hell of alot of cops to kill. This was going to be difficult.


	3. sneaking in the station

**Authors notes**

**Not much to say here. I'd like to thank blondebabe800 for reviewing my first 2 chapters. Unfortunately She's the only person to review them. C'mon people, i need some reviews! Well on with chapter 3.**

I remember how worried I was. I couldn't go home, the cops would bust down my door the minute they found out i was gone. They would be looking for me all over Liberty city. There wasn't anywhere I could go. So I decided to act right then, but my chest was killing me, I felt like I was gonna black out. I needed something to soothe the pain, so I went inside Luigi's club and drank, boy did I drink. I remember drinking my 4th bottle of whisky, then I woke up in the back room.

"I must of passed out. Luigi brought me to the back room. Oh god what time is it!" I looked at my watch, i've been sleeping for 14 hours.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck! I gotta get out of here before the cops come around!" I got outta bed, and was met with a nice surprise. My chest didn't hurt that much anymore.

"Guess all i needed was some sleep." i said. Although my joy was short lived, the pain in my chest was gone, but I now had the absolute worst hangover i've ever had.

"How much did I drink last night! Oh god my head." It wasn't as bad as my chest felt the other day, but it was still very painful. All I wanted to do was lie back down and go to sleep. But I couldnt for two reasons. Number one was the cops would be looking for me, and Luigi's club would be one of the first places. Number two was that this bed was used by the customers when they wanted some privacy with the girls, and I didn't want to lay in a bed that a hundred guys had sex in. So I pushed through my pain, and made it out the door. I started looking for Luigi, I had to talk to him. Soon I found him, talking to Mickey about something.

"Luigi, what happened, did the cops come by yet?" I asked him

"No not yet, your pretty lucky Tony, but you'd better get out a here, they should come soon." he replied. "call me if you need any help."

"Alright Luigi, thanks." and I left. The second I left, I heard the worst possible sound I could here, police sirens. I ran into the alleyway, and up the stairs on to the roof. I looked over the ledge and saw some cops run into the club, guns in hand. I was hoping I could just run away when they went in, but there were two more cops. One waiting outside in case I make a run for it, and another running up the stairs right behind me. I had to get outta there, so I hid behind the billboard on the roof, and waited for the cop to turn. Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side. He walked over to the billboard to check behind it, this guy was smart.

"Hopefully he's not that tough." I thought. I quickly went up to the side of the billboard where he was coming, and punched him right in the face when I saw him. I then jumped on him and punched him right in the throat. He was out. I grabbed his gun, and then heard the two cops that went in the club come out.

"He wasn't in there, anything happen out here?" asked one of em to the cop that waited outside.

"No, nothing, Chris went to check the roof, in case he was hiding. Hey Chris, whats taking so long!" He yelled towards the roof. "C'mon, lets go check it out." He said to the other cops. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't jump down, I was to high. So I did the only thing I could. I stripped the cop that I knocked out of his uniform, it would come in handy later, and then waited behind the billboard again to ambush the other three cops. Pretty soon they were upstairs and saw the naked cop on the floor of the roof. I decided now was as good as time as any to act, so I popped out and fired 4 shots, then went back behind cover. One shot was completely off target, another grazed the cop on the left, the last two hit one cop in the stomach, he wouldn't cause anymore trouble. The second I popped out, the cops started shooting, then they both waited for me to come out. Eventually I decided to make my move. I blind fired around the corner, three shots. According to the yelp of one of the officers, I knew I hit one. The last cop decided to try and shoot through the billboard, it worked. He missed his first few shots, they went right through the board and kept going. Thank god he missed all his other shots too. The moment I heard him stop to reload I popped out and put a single bullet through his skull. My moment of triumph was short lived as I heard more sirens coming my way.

"Fuck! someone must of heard the gunshots and called the cops!" I yelled. I looked over the legde again, one of the triad fish vans was stopped at the light. Without thinking I jumped over the ledge and landed right on top of the van. I accidently let of a shot that went right through the van and killed the driver. His limp body fell, his head on the horn and his foot on the gas. I nearly fell of because of the truck suddenly moving. The truck was about to crash into a wall, so I reached through the open window and started steering. I managed to shake his head of the horn, but I couldn't stop the gas. I looked back and saw atleast three cop cars, they didn't see me on the truck. So I steered the truck a few blocks down, nearly hitting four cars, and then jumped down. I grabbed my gun, eight bullets left. I ran in front of the first car I saw and ordered the driver out. I got inside and drove away, all this time I was still holding the unconscious cops uniform. I was pretty close to the police station now, so I pulled over, I had to make my move now. I quickly undressed and put on the uniform. I looked exactly like a cop. I tried to look as casual as possible walking into the station, no one paid any attention to me, the disguise must of been working. Pretty soon I found the room I was looking for, the office. There were computers lined up as far as the room went, each inside a little cubicle, and each cubicle housed a different person. I went as far back as I could, didn't want any attention while I did what I had to. At the last cubicle I said

"hey buddy, the cheif wants to see you."

"Why?" was all he said

"I dont know, but he sounded pretty mad." I lied, I had to get this guy to go away.

"Aww man." Is all he said before leaving. Now I had to do what I came to do quick, then get out. Luckily the guy didn't log out, so I didn't need to enter the password. I had know idea how police computers worked, but it was pretty simple to figure out. Soon I found the page with all the cases, I found my name and clicked it.

"perfect." I said while smiling. All the info I needed was right here. There was a list of 18 cops names, the witnesses. I looked up over the cubicle and the guy still wasn't coming yet. The cheifs office must of been pretty far. I grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote down each name and there address, which I found out by clicking there name. Once I was done I turned my attention to the evidence. Just like I suspected, there was a tape of me and Miguel making the deal.

"Miguel!" I said lowly with anger. I had almost forgotten about him. At that time I didn't know if he really was cooperating with the cops or not, or if he was even alive after I shot him, so I checked out his profile. He was still alive, it said he was recovering in a hospital. Just like I suspected, he cooperated with the cops in order for his own freedom. Apparently he was caught in a drug deal around a month ago and was arrested. The cops offered him a pardon in exchange for help in catching me. Apparently they were aware of everything I did, all the people I killed, but didn't have enough evidence to convict me. But they did now, I heard footsteps and saw the man that worked in this cubicle coming back. I quickly wrote down where the tape was hidden and snuck away around the cubicle. I ran outside and back to my car. I wanted revenge on Miguel, but first, I had to silence 18 cops.


	4. But ma, Bobby badge is a psycho!

**Authors notes**

**I cant believe what just happened. I am so freaking pissed off. I just finished writing this whole entire chapter, and tried to save it, but for some reason I was logged out. The computer told me that I need to log in in order to save, so I did that, but lost the entire freaking chapter! Now I gotta start all over again!**

**I started driving, not knowing where I was going, I couldn't take care of the cops now, it was broad daylight and they were all still inside the police station, I couldn't get the tape either because it was in that station which was filled with cops. I had to wait till it was dark. In the meantime I decided to visit ma, after Sal died, I got my own place, and I haven't seen her since then. I drove up to the restaurant and parked, I knocked on the door but she didn't answer.**

**"Ma! Open up! I know you here me!" I yelled.**

**"Go away Tony! I dont want nothing to do with you anymore!" She replied.**

**"Aww c'mon ma, what I do now?"**

**"Whats this I hear about you starting your own gang! Right after Salvatore died! Dont you have any respect!"**

**"C'mon ma, this has nothing to do with respect! I thought this would make you happy!"**

**"How could you not even tell me you were doing this! I had to learn from Luigi when he came the other day! Your not a real man Tony! A real man would tell his mother!"**

**"But ma! C'mon, your over-" She cut me off.**

**"Why cant you be like Bobby Badge! He's a real man! Before she died, his mother told me he would visit her everyday!"**

**"Ma! Bobby Badge is a psycho! He's a serial murderer and rapist!"**

**"Dont you dare talk like that about such a good man! Your not even half the man he is Tony!"**

**"Alright then ma, I'll prove it to you!" With that I left. I got back in my car and drove to my house. I picked up my camer and waited outside Bobbies house for awhile. Eventually he came out, it was starting to get dark, so it made sense he would come out then. I quietly followed him, waiting for him to attack someone. Only problem was there was no one outside, everyone was in there house's. Eventually he decided to go home. I couldn't let that happen, so I decided to do something a little extreme. I set my camera on a timer, and planted it in a bush. Then I walked up to Bobby, it was dark so he wouldn't recognize me. The second he saw me he attacked, he didn't even wait to see who it was. Thats when the timer went off and the camer started taking pictures, I had to let him beat me up in order to get the pictures, it wasn't very fun. Sonn he pulled out a knife, thats when I decided to end it, I kicked him in the jaw and he was out. I took his knife and got my camera. I couldn't get his face out of my mind. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't sad. It didn't really have any emotion. It just looked to casual, like what he was doing was completely normal. I shook the image out of my head and arrived at ma's house. I knocked on the door and she didn't answer. I didn't really expect her to. So i called her**

**"Ma! Its Tony! I got something to show you!"**

**"What do you want Tony!"**

**"I got something for you, open your window!" She did and looked right at me.**

**"Here!" I said while throwing my camera. She took a minute to look at the pictures. Eventually she yelled**

**"What is wrong with you! Your getting your ass kicked! Your pathetic Tony! Your father wouldn't of done this, he would of fought back like a man! Your not a man Tony! Your a little girl!" Before I could explain she threw my camer at me and shut the window. I checked the camera, she stopped at the picture of Bobby taking out his knife, all she had to do was go one more picture ahead, and she would of saw me kicking Bobby out cold. I sighed and got back in my car. I wanted to go home and sleep, but there was one thing left I had to do, I had to get that tape. I drove to the police station, and changed back into the cop clothes. I walked in and was greeted by the clerk at the counter. He didn't seem to mind another cop going in the back room, he didn't even ask for my badge. lucky me. I made my way to the evidence room, and it was locked.**

**"Great" I said sarcasticly. I made my way back to to clerk, and was going to ask him for the code to the evidence room, when I noticed his name tag said Marty Brown.**

**"Thats one of the witnesses!" I thought to myself. I decided on another tactic, I hopped over the counter and put my gun to his head.**

**"Open the mother fucking evidence room!" I yelled.**

**"O-o-okay, j-just dont h-hurt me!" He said. We made are way back to the evidence room, and he opened up the door. I grabbed a box that said "Cipriani" on it and then turned back towards the terrified guard. It was time to silence my first witness.**

** Authors notes**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and before you give bad reviews and claim that the part about Bobby Badge had nothing to do with the plot, just wait a little longer. Also I accidently typed the whole thing in bold, lol oops. One more thing I have to add, did anyone notice something about the guards name? Think about it and tell me what you think in a review. I'll tell you what his name references in the next chapter. But for now, goodnight.**


	5. 18 Cops

**Author's notes**

**First off I'd like to thank Blondebabe800 for reviewing my last two chapters, so far she's reviewed each of my chapter's. (yay I have a fan) Anyway the cop in the last chapter was Marty Mcfly and Doc Brown from Back to the future, other wise known as the greatest movie of all time. I didn't really expect anyone to get the reference, it was kinda cryptic, but I was bored so I still said it. Well anyway on with the chapter, and of course please review.**

The guard was petrified, my gun was pointed right at his head. For a second It looked like I didn't have to shoot him, he was gonna die of a heart attack, But of course he didn't.

"The ol Cipriani luck" I thought. Now I dont know what I was thinking, did I really think there was a chance he would have a heart attack? Well anyway, right before I shot him, I decided on something else first.

"Go!" I yelled while motioning my gun towards the office's. I told him to sign in to his computer, and when he did, I shot him. I sat on the chair and went back to the case files, and clicked my case, the Cipriani case. It would be very suspicious if all the cops who saw the deal suddenly died, so I switched all there names with other names in the police database, while I was there I noticed that the word _desceased_ was right next to three names. I figured those three cops I shot at Luigi's must'a been them. I regetted not shooting the first one, only knocking him out, but was happy that three more cops were delt with. After that I checked off four of the names on my list, Emmet Mcfly, Peter Wayne,Carl Windslow, and Marty Brown. I then took his body with me. I figured it would be less suspicious if he was missing instead of found dead. I put his body in the trunk and went off to my next target, Bruce Hogan. He lived in Harwood, in one of the more less then rich house's. The minute I drove to his front steps, I saw a man who was obviously high, walk out the front door. He was all twitchy, and nervous, I guessed it was meth. So I got out of my car and walked up to him.

"You Bruce Hogan?" I asked.

"So what if I am prick." He replied in a very mean tone.

"Answer the question." I said. All the sudden his fist was in my face, and he walked off like nothing happened. I wasn't gonna take that, I didn't care whether or not he was on my list, he was gonna pay. I tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around I punched him square in the nose.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH TONY CIPRIANI!" I yelled. While he was on the floor, bleeding excesively, I grabbed his wallet. The license said Bruce Hogan, so I shot him right in the head. Not an inch of regret. I picked him up, and put him in the trunk with the other guy. The trunk was almost full, I could fit around one more guy in it, after that I'd have to crush it. I looked back to my list, Daniel Terry, in the Red light district. Pretty soon I was there, it was pretty hard to see in the dark, but I managed to make out his house number. I tried to open the door but it was locked, so I decided to sneak into the window, it was locked to. This guy was pretty cautious. I was in a rush, the sun would be up soon, so I did something stupid, I punched in the window. Luckily I wasn't hurt to bad, but I would be if I didn't move. In the dark I saw a figure opening a closet and pulling out what looked like a shotgun, so I immidiently ran to the back of the house and punched in another window, and while he ran over there I ran back to the first window and climbed in. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but it didn't work out. I couldn't see to good, and I walked straight into a wall. It was loud so I new he heard, I hid in the closet with all the guns. Through the cracked door I saw a sillhouet running around the room, when he turned I popped out of the closet, and shot 3 shots, all aparently missed cause he started shooting at the closet. My adreniline was pumping now, I could feel it, after 3 shots he stopped, that was mt que to pop back out and shoot. I was lucky, the first shot killed him. I new there would be cops all over here soon, so I didn't have time to grab his body, I just jumped out the window and took off. Eventually the adreniline started to wear off, and that's when I felt it. It was a pain worse then the way my chest felt the other day, I looked down and saw blood. lots of blood. There was a big hole right in my arm.

"God damn asshole shot through the closet!" I said quietly. But that wasn't the time to do anything about it, the sun would come up in a few hours, so I just sucked it up and kept going on to the Atlantic Quays, where my next target was. Bryan lee was his name. He was obviously a triad, there was another chinese guy talking to him, then handing him a big wad of cash. After he left, Lee started walking towards his door. I knew then was the best time to act, so I quietly ran up to him and put my gun to his head. I heard him gasp. I pulled the trigger, and was met with the worst sound I could possibly hear. I thought my heart stopped. This guy was defidently armed, and I was out of bullets._ Click click click click. _I kept hearing it as I kept pulling the trigger hoping something would come out. I ran back through my thoughts, then realized. I never reloaded, at all! Ever since I got the gun from the cop at Luigi's. Before I could do anything I was met with a swift punch in the gut, then a kick right in the jaw. This guy must'a new karate or something. I was immediantly on the floor, and saw him reach for something in his pocket. But before he could pull it out, a very tall man ran up and stabbed him repeatedly. Before I could see who it was, I was out.

I came to in a very small room, tied to a bed. I heard muffled voice's in the other room, and decided to pretend to be asleep. I heard them walk in and was greeted by two familiar voice's.

"Why can't we just kill him now!" Yelled Miguel in a very raspy tone.

"Because it wouldn't be right to kill a man in his sleep. He has to be awake." Replied Bobby Badge in a very calm tone.

"Why the fuck was he kidnapping me!" I thought. I new why Miguel did, he new I was coming for him. But why Badge? He didn't seem like the kinda guy that could be paid off. Before I could finish my thought's, I heard Miguel start yelling.

"Fine! Then I'll wake him up!" He said very loudly before kicking me in the rib. I new he wouldn't stop until I woke, so I decided to stop pretending.

"Alright alright, I'm up!" I said. Miguel only chuckled.

"Now can we kill him Bobby?" Miguel said much more calmly.

"No, _we_ can't kill him, but I can." He put a lot of emphasis on we. I then pulled out a knife, and my heart skipped a beat. He walked over slowly, watching me struggle against the rope's. Eventually I decided to stop, he was obviously getting satisfaction out of watching me struggle, and I wasn't going to give him that. I closed my eyes and hoped it would be quick.

**Author's notes**

**TO BE CONTINUED! Also note that I am currently writing several other stories that will tie into this one. After I post this I will start on one involving Tommy Verceti, then Nico. Nico is actually my favorite character, but i've been playing Vice city recently so I'm in the mood for Tommy, but not in a gay way. lol. The next story is gonna be called "Vice city: 2000" its about Tommy in the year 2000, he's getting old, and some new trouble is arrizing. I haven't really given it much thought because I make this stuff up as I go. But anyway TO BE CONTINUED!**


	6. Miguel's ninth life

**Author's note's**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've been busy working on several other fan fiction's. If your reading this story, then I highly reccomend you read Vice city: 2000. It's sorta another story existing in the same universe as this story, once I finish both, and possibly several more, I'm going to make a sequal with every single protagaonist. But thats all im gonna say about that now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please review.**

He came at me with the knife, I thought I was dead, but I wasn't. He didn't stab me with the knife, he cut the ropes.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Miguel yelled at Bobby.

"I cant kill him like that, he has to be-" He got cut off by my foot in his face. This guy wasn't only a psycho, he was an idiot. He let me go to give me a chance or something, I dont really know, but he's insane, so I shouldn't be surprised at anything he does. After just one kick he was out, just like last time. I grabbed his knife, and turned towards Miguel, who pulled out a gun.

"If that idiot can't kill you, I will." He said right before pulling the trigger. I needed to distract him, give myself some time.

"Wait! Before you pull the trigger, just answer my something." He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, hurry up." He never lowered his gun.

"Why did Bobby want to kill me?" I didn't really care, but I needed some time.

"To tell you the truth, he contacted me. He said something about not liking to be photographed, wanting revenge, and offered to team up. I was willing to do anything to highten my chance's of beating you, so I agreed." So apparently Bobby wanted revenge for me taking a picture of him. Just like I said, psycho. It only took a few second's for him to say that, but it was all the time I needed. There was a chair right beside my bed, I grabbed it, and used it as a shield from his bullets.

"You motherfucker!" He yelled as he shot at me. I slugged to chair at him, and while he was stunned, I grabbed his gun. I pulled the trigger, and heard a small_ Boom._ Most people would of left at that point, but I knew better. I had to make sure he was dead, so I grabbed Bobbies knife, and carved open his skull. Then I pulled a big chunk of his brain out with my bare hand's. He was dead now.

"Try to come back now." I said as I left the room. But I wasn't done yet. That was only 1/3, I still had 11 cops to visit. Bobby killed Lee, so I didn't. It was already morning, but I couldn't wait any longer. I got in the first car I saw, and drove back to Lee's house. I got back in my car, and put on the uniform that I had. Lee's body was no where in sight, I figured Bobby and Miguel must'a taken care of him. So I drove to the police station, and walked inside.

"Hey uh, where can I find Benny slott?" I asked the man at the desk, he must be filling in for the guy that I killed last nite. What was his name again? Marty Brown.

"The cheif want's to see him." I added.

"I'll announce it." The man said.

"Benny Slot, Benny Slott, the cheif want's to see you." He said over the intercom. I nodded and went away, there was a map posted on the wall. One click look at it and I knew where the cheif's office was. Luckily there was a bathroom along the way. I went in, and peeked out, waiting for Slott. I saw a very thin man wearing a badge that said Benny Slott, so I grabbed him, and pulled him into the bathroom. I sliced his throat with Bobby's knife, and threw him out the window. I quickly made my way back outside, and put him into the trunk along with Brown and Hogan. The trunk should of been full, but Slott was a very small and thin man, so I could fit one more person in there. It was a miracle no one was the body. I checked another name off my list, and went back inside the station. I found Jenny Stewart, a beautiful woman. I really didn't want to kill her, but she was on my list, so I slipped a note on her desk, and walked away. I'll deal with her soon. But for now, I went back outside, and got in my car. All the other witneness's were field cop's, that ment driving around aimlessly until I found them. I sighed, then I realized something.

"Wait a second, I'm the head of my own gang!" I had almost forgotten about that. So I called up Luigi, and told him to send a bunch of boy's around town and look for the cop's. I gave him there name's, and hung up. I was relieved, with some luck, all the witnesses will be dead by tommorrow. I closed my eyes, and relexed.

"Bathroom, 1:00." That's what the note said. Jenny was walking toward's the bathroom's at 12:57. She didn't know who gave her the note, but her curiosity got the best of her and she followed it's order's. She went into the woman's bathroom, and waited until 1:00. That's when I walked in. The bathroom's were in a corner behind several cubicles, no one noticed me go into the woman's bathroom. When the door opened, she looked up. I grasped my knife, but before I could do anyhing, she started yelling.

"So your the asshole that put that note on my desk, well if you think I'm gonna fuck you then your wrong you little shit head! I should kill you, you interupted my whole day for nothing you motherucker!" The bitch had one of the most annoying voice's I had ever heard. I stabbed her, and she fell. Then I through her out the window just like Slott. Then ran back outside, and put her in the trunk. The window leaded to an alley, which is probably why no one has seen anyone fall yet.

"These moron's are making this to easy!" I thought to myself. Once I managed to stuff Jenny into the trunk, I drove off to the car crusher, and said goodbye to the four cop's in my trunk. Once I found another car, Luigi called me.

"Hey boss, the boy's said they found around six of the cop's you was looking for." He said.

"Six? Already? Let me think, that leaves three more!" I said happily. Alright, thank's Luigi, tell the boy's to keep looking." I hung up, and drove to my house. The boy's could deal with the cops, right now, I had to do something about that tape.

**Author's note's**

**I hope you liked the chapter, I think it felt a little rushed. What do you think of it?**


End file.
